


Coffee Toothpaste and Pizza Grease

by storm_8



Series: Family Snapshots [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you swirl it you get coffee... toothpaste. And the Porsche is most certainly not a high-end Italian ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Toothpaste and Pizza Grease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 3 Episode 13 "Virtual Love" - This is my take on the pizza scene

When Kenzie heard the rattling of keys in the door, she reached for the remote to mute the episode of the Justice League cartoons that Sarah had been watching with great interest. The teenager turned to look over the back of the couch, the little girl crawling over to the other end to wave at her two brothers as they haphazardly walked in.

 

“Oooh! Yogi!” the two year old exclaimed when she spotted the two clear plastic bags the boys were carrying with two tubs of frozen yoghurt each.

 

“Yeah!” Mike beamed, holding up his bag. “We got Strawberry for you!”

 

Sarah squealed in delight and quickly jumped off the couch to follow her proudly smiling brothers into the kitchen area, where she hugged each boy and then listened intently as they explained how they had convinced momma to get their favourite dessert.

 

Kenzie smiled at the scene and then turned to the door again where Maura was just retrieving her keys from the lock and holding her own bag with another two tubs of frozen yoghurt.

 

“I’m just saying it’s more cost effective to get a quart of frozen yoghurt if we’re sharing the same flavours…” Came the doctor’s voice as she and Jane closed the door and walked into the living room.

 

“You know I like having my own…” The detective huffed, setting the two pizza boxes she was carrying on the kitchen counter and then bending down to hoist up her giggling daughter. “Hello, my little princess!” Sarah gave a toothy smile.

 

“Yes, but you still end up stealing some of mine.” The blonde said, smiling when Jane grinned her way. “Boys, let’s put these in the freezer.” She instructed, opening the freezer and waiting patiently as first Daniel and then Michael deposited their precious dessert inside. “Why don’t you like it swirled? It’s still mocha and mint…” She asked her lover, holding out her bag to emphasise her point, before storing it away as well.

 

“No! No, when you swirl it, it becomes one flavour. Coffee… _toothpaste_.”

 

Kenzie snorted, walking over to pick up Danny and sit him on the counter. The boy smiled up at her and then reached over to grab a pizza box and flipped it open.

 

Mike looked up at his Ma. “That’s yucky.”

 

Jane beamed proudly. “See, kid knows what I’m talking about. No swirled mint stuff, otherwise you get toothpaste.” She flipped open the remaining pizza box and smiled happily. She was very much looking forward to pepperoni.

 

Maura shook her head, watching in slightly disgusted amusement as Mike clambered up the stool to the counter and all but stuffed his fingers in the pizza he would be sharing with his siblings to get a piece of chicken, which he then offered to a giggling Sarah.

 

Kenzie was quick to grab the paper napkins. “Oh my God, Mike. Don’t do that.” She laughed, throwing a bunch of napkins at him. The 5 year old boy just grinned toothily and stuck his sticky fingers in his mouth.

 

“S’good pizza!” Danny proclaimed diving into their pizza as well to get some bacon.

 

The blonde woman looked mildly horrified. “This is all your fault.” She threw accusingly at her lover. “And don’t get pepperoni grease on my half.” She decided to ignore the fact that Mike was now actively stuffing a pizza slice in his mouth and smearing grease and sauce all over himself.

 

Jane looked offended. “Don’t- You- Get your mushroom off of my half!” She demanded, grabbing the wayward pepperoni slice that had found it’s way to Maura’s side of the pizza.

 

Sarah poked her mother’s cheek and wiggled to be put down. She wanted pizza too!

 

The detective grinned, popping her finger out of her mouth and making the little girl giggle. “We should probably get you some pizza too, huh? Before Mike eats your share…”

 

The boy in question grinned widely, his face and hands covered in pizza grease, making his mothers chuckle.

 

And then they heard laughter coming from outside. Kenzie froze with a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth and frowned; she was pretty sure that was Angela and some unidentified man standing outside the guest house.

 

“Who’s _that_?” Jane growled, eyebrow shooting up in suspicion.

 

They all looked at each other for a moment and then scrambled to the door. Kenzie grabbed greasy Mike by his waist and hauled him and his twin after their mothers, as the detective set Sarah on the floor and quietly opened the door. Six heads huddled together at different heights to peer suspiciously outside.

 

“You did not! A lavender VW Bug?” Angela was saying.

 

“God’s honest truth! _Lavender_!” Detective Gibson swore, throwing out a smarmy smile.

 

Kenzie and Mike, who’d both met the man just that morning at the police station’s café, frowned in contempt. Maura and Jane shared a look and poked their heads outside again just as the detective put a hand on Angela’s arm.

 

“…Do you feel me?” Gibson laughed with Angela.

 

“Who’s gonna feel you, Detective Gibson?!” The brunette woman asked in her best authoritative voice.

 

Both the detective and Angela turned at the interruption. The older Rizzoli seemed relieved as the man dropped his hand hastily to his side. “Detective Rizzoli! How are you? Uhh… I was just dropping your mother off.”

 

Jane rolled her eyes.

 

“And that requires you to touch her?” Kenzie asked, frown firmly in place. “And I still haven’t recovered from the Porsche being a ‘high end Italian ride’ thing… How the hell did you get a job in the Auto Theft Task Force?”

 

Detective Gibson opened and closed his mouth several times trying to come up with something to say. Jane smirked proudly, while Maura hid behind her lover and shook her head in amusement.

 

Mike then decided the man needed to move away from his Nana and seeing as he didn’t seem intent on taking the initiative, the boy would do it for him. So he walked up to him and stared pointedly.

 

“Leave Nana alone.” The 5 year old stated firmly. “She don’ like you… And I don’ like your hair.”

 

Sarah giggled while Danny nodded in agreement. Kenzie started laughing and Maura didn’t know if she should be ashamed of her son’s rudeness or find the whole situation hilarious. Jane just kept on smirking, extremely proud of her children.

 

Detective Gibson stared down at the boy. “What is wrong with my hair?”

 

“It’s greasy.” He stated defiantly and then paused. He looked at his hands that were still covered in pizza grease and sauce and then at the man’s trousers. The smirk that took over his features was so like Jane’s that Maura knew something disastrous was about to happen.

 

“Michael!” She shouted in warning but she was too late.

 

The boy had firmly planted his dirty hands on the man’s legs and started pushing him down the driveway.

 

Angela stood there with her mouth open.

 

Kenzie lost it and fell to her knees in laughter.


End file.
